ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sett'hearth
The city of Sett'hearth is the capital of the Badgerian Empire. Home to thousands of Badgers is is one of the primary population centres of the Empire. Great towers of dark stone reach into the sky and the ground is flattened to make way for streets, roads and pavements. A forward looking and expanding city, experiencing a boom period after the construction of the Western Agri-fields and the draining of lakes for use in the water supply, the population is industrious and well fed (for the most part). Originally built as a fortification to secure influence in and around Seranti lake and the busy trade routes that criss cross the region, it grew exponentially until it reached the size it is now. History The History of Sett'hearth is as old as the history of Badgers in Ebisius. The Badgers having maintained a presence in and around the area since the end of the Hedgehog Hegemony conflict. The first instance of Badger settlement was a small watchtower designed to observe the Badger's, then largly unkwown, southern border. It was through towers such as these did the Badgers first learn of the Grond Tsardom to the south. The military presence in the area grew as more and more forces were required to pacify and put down native resistance. After suffering several small scale skirmishes from aggressive local barbarian tribes, it became a permenant military installation. Civilian settlement in the area began around 367, in the periods after the construction of fortified structures. Many of these pioneering Badgers sought the security the forces would provide. Within 10 years the trickling influx of inhabitants had become a flood. It was very soon the largest population centre of Badgers outside of the fleet. It was declared capital of the Badger nation by The Lord Badger a year later, initially founded as the town of Newhearth In 372 the northern quarry was finalised marking the beginning of Newhearth's further expansion underground. Whole legions of prospectors and engineers set about assessing the mineral worth lying beneath Newhearths streets. While many failed to find anything remarkable many more made discoveries that would make them wealthy Badgers. So extreme was this rush underground that the various mining guilds, under the guidence and organisation of Badgercorp dug out a colony underground to better centralise and orientate the mining operations. Its location proved to be key, lying next to dozens of trapped magma fields as well as rich seams of redstone, two vital commodities to the Badgerian state. Founded by Badgercorp under the unremarkable name of Outpost One, it has been a vital supplier to the hungry city above. The Apoch Conspiracy Maxill Apoch was Governor-Princeps of Newhearth and its surounding regions in 390. Jealous of the near monopoly Badgercorp posessed over the mineral tithes from Outpost One and its distributary mining seams, he conspired with foreign agents to provide detailed intelligence of outpost one and its surroundings in exchange for a percentage of the total material produce. This information was leaked to several foreign parties which then began aggressive mining of the areas underneath Newhearth. Where badger and foreigner contacted each other conflict was the most likely result. There were many brutal incidents of tunnel fighting. This exacted a heavy toll on both the Badger miners and the industrial output, with many lucrative seams becoming unprofitable due to the danger. These conflicts raged for years with casaulty figures reaching into the hundreds. Apoch wealth grew immensely fat off the materials gained in these years, he quickly became one of the richest Badgers in Newhearth and like all suspicious events within the Badgerian Empire, quickly drew the attention of the Badgerian Inquisition. The Inquisiton set about investigating the new found source of Apoch's wealth, tracing it to the mines and subsequently to some connection to the foreign mining insurgents beneath the city. They sent Kill-teams into the tunnels to search and investigate any foreign parties. Over he next few months they pieced together the relationship of Apoch and the foreign miners. Apoch was charged with treason and summarily executed in his own office. Even with Apoch removed the situation at Outpost One was still grave. By now the widespread knowledge of great riches had attracted well armed gangs of rival clans intent on taking the Riches for themselves. Vast swathes of underground territory were lost to the Badgers with output only a tenth of what it was at peak production. Two weeks of scourging by the Inquisition was ineffective to deal with the problem. as one gang was removed a power vacuum was created into which a smaller, weaker gang kept in line by the power of the larger one, rose to prominance. Upon the third week the Inquisition declared the situation 'Extremis Proper' and exacted a policy of 'Extermpurificatus' upon the mine. Gaining permission from The Lord badger himself the Inquisition evacuated all badger miners to within the sealed bulkheads of Outpost One and then flooded the lower tunnels with magma. ( half of Newhearth's reserves ) Everything living within the tunnels was incinerated, the magma cutting off the higher tunnels and means of escape first before decending down into the lower depths. The various clans and cartels had no where to run, trapped within their tunnel-enclaves. As the magma hardened and the temperature cooled to barely tolerable levels. Inquisitors, using crude heat protection suits, navigated the tunnels in the wake of the devastation and sealed off the tunnels that had penetrated into the Badger's territory. The effects of this act were to have far reaching consequences, including the collapse of the peak at 'Embassy Mount'. it is theorized that the magma deployed in the cleansing of the lower tunnels pushed the pressure of an existing magma pocket to breaking point. Sett Status The Status of Newhearth was changed to Sett'Hearth as is common among Badger towns once they quality as a city. This was bestowed unto the city by the High Sett and marks the first formal Badger city on this continent. Expansion Beginning from 448 the city experienced an exponential growth both in terms of population and land area. As the basic infrastructure of water and sanitation was completed many more people began flooding through its gates. As the Beavers commenced their 'Great Hibernation in 450 the city continued to grow. The large influx of laborers created a massive work pool and construction skyrocketed (both literally and metaphorically). The city began to change and more resemble the ancient Badger Setts of Verstanum. Governance Sett'hearth is the current seat of the 'High Sett' a council that advises The Lord Badger. It is unkown if The Lord badger himself resides there. For the direct governing of the city are the Praefactors, a ruling body that is concerned with the day to day running of the city.